Me and You? Freak Love
by XBizzareandTonks15
Summary: AU- Remus and Nymph-Tonks, have an secret. They both fancied each other for some years, and then somethings comes up. They help each other, but are they ever going to be able to have a working relationship? Or will it come crashing down, leaving them heartbroken? Read on, to find out along the way! Review please! Tonks/Lupin 3


**Chapter One **

**Me and You? Freak Love 3**

_**A/N: We did this over an RP on Omegle; we hope we did them justice! And we hope you enjoy reading this!**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. **_

Nymphadora was sitting with the other Hufflepuffs at dinner when she noticed someone looking at her.

Remus was staring at the beautiful Nymphadora, (even though she preferred Tonks, he loved her name it suited her.) when she noticed he was looking at her, he turned away blushing.

Tonks hair was turning red. Someone in her house was making her mad. She noticed her face feeling as hot as her hair looked.

Remus was peeking out of the corner of his eyes and saw Nymphadora hair red. ''Why is she mad?'' He thought.

She felt her heart beat getting faster. She got up and threw her food in someone's face and stormed out.

Remus, being the one to see and hear this got up ignoring his name being called.

He ran after her, wanting to comfort her, and see what made her so angry.

She was already out of the great hall. She stopped and sat down on the steps. She sighed and felt tears threatening to spill.

He was about to call out to her, but saw her on the staircase crying. His heart broke in two. He quietly as he could went over and sat down next to her.

She felt a presence next to her. She looked over and saw none other than Remus Lupin sitting there.

''What's wrong? What happened back there at the feast?'' He said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Some idiot. She chuckled.

''What did do? Call you Nymphadora?'' He teased, smiling looking at her.

Her hair started turning red against. She got up and stormed off. Tears streaming down her face again.

He got up, and chased after her, ''Nymph-Tonks! I'm sorry! I was joking! I didn't mean it!'' He called out to her hoping she would stop.

She stopped and whipped around. "YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! REALLY?" She had liked him for a while and couldn't believe he called her that.

He looked at her confused, ''What that I called you Nymphadora?''

"Yes. It's that. I HATE THAT NAME!" She didn't turn around but she stopped again.

He looked at her and said, ''But your name is beautiful, I wish you would see that.'' He sighed, and motioned for her to sit down on the ground with him.

She hesitated but sat down next to him. "My name isn't beautiful. Just like me. I'm a freak."

Remus put a hand on her shoulder, and turned to her with sadness in his eyes.

''but it is, you are beautiful along with your name, and saying you're a freak is like calling me, your cousin Sirius, James, lily and the rest of us freaks.''

"Remus. Please. You guys are far from freaks. Well maybe except James." She said with a small smile

He chuckled at that, ''yeah, we thought he might've been dropped as a baby a couple of times on the head,'' he smiled, remembering the memory.

Then he turned serious, ''but really, you are far from a freak, who has told you this?''

She turned her head. "Everyone." she whispered.

He looked at her, confused and surprised, ''But, I talk to almost everyone and they say you're amazing and great to talk too''

"That's because they want to be liked by you! They'll tell you anything you want to hear!" Her voice was rising

''Liked? Are you telling me, you think the girls are after me? And they tell me things because they want to!'' He couldn't help but raise his voice as well.

"YOU ARE PART OF THE POPULAR GROUP! OF COURSE THEY WANT TO BE LIKED!" Her voice was as loud as it would go and she was on her feet now.

''Popular? Just because I'm consider as popular doesn't mean they want to be!'' Remus shouted, but the tiny voice whispered, that they would do that.

Tears were falling down her face now. She knew exactly where to go. She took off running toward the forbidden forest

''TONKS! COME BACK!'' Remus yelled, but it was too late by the time he rounded the corner she disappeared around she was gone.

She kept running and running. At one point her shoes had fallen off so she was running barefoot.

He raced through the castle trying to find Sirius; he would know some kind of place she might have wondered off sometime.

''SIRIUS! SIRIUS!'' He yelled.

"Woahhhh! Remus! Slow down!"

Remus turned as quick as he can and looked, wildly at him. ''Do you know where Nymphodora goes if she want to be alone?''

"Try the forbidden forest. If not there try the black lake"

Remus turned on his heel, and ran to the doors but not before calling as he went, ''Thanks Sirius! I owe you one!''

"Yeah you do!" He yelled back with a chuckle

Remus barely heard it, and ran past Hagrid's cabin and into the forbidden forest. He knew it all too well.

Tonks had climbed up a tree and was lying on a lower branch.

''TONKS! PLEASE SPEAK TO ME! WHHATEVER I SAID I'M SORRY!'' He shouted, standing underneath a branch that he had no idea she was above him.

She woke with a start and fell off the branch and landed on top of him.

''Oof'' He said, falling to the ground forward, he braced his arms out and pushed himself up, he heard her roll onto the grass, and helped her pick her up.

"I-I'm sorry Remus." Her eyes were red and puffy so she ducked her head to hide it.

He looked at her, ''What are you sorry for? You fell out of a tree it's not your fault'' he said, picking her head up by her chin.

"I didn't mean for falling out of the tree. I meant for yelling at you. You didn't deserve it."

He looked into her eyes, ''Oh, that; Tonks there is always going to be a time where a person can't hold it in much longer, it was bound to happen to you''

She turned around. Tears were streaming down her face again.

Remus walked right back in front of her, ''Nymph-Tonks, you're not the first to blow up at me you know''

She shook her head and scaled the tree and sat on the branch.

He walked over to her and sat next to her, (first worried if the branch was going to be strong enough to hold them both) ''Sirius and James always got in fights and would come to me, and blow off steam''

"That's different. You know it is." She heard a slight creak.

He glanced down worried, and pulled her off, ignoring the cries of protest and sat on a stronger looking branch. ''It isn't really, if you think about it. Now what was earlier about? You being a freak?''

"Do not even bring that up Remus. I will push you off this branch." She said with a slight smile

He laughed, ''I would like to see you try! But you know I won't stop pestering you until you tell me'' He said, looking at sternly.

"Remus," She swung her leg over the branch so she was facing him. "You know that I'm a freak. You're just too nice to admit it."

He turned and faced her too, ''Tonks would you please tell me why you think you're a freak? I don't think you are though, and even though I'm nice don't mean I won't tell you my thoughts''

She thought about it for a couple minutes. "My hair."

He suppressed a chuckle, ''You're hair? Really?''

"I hate it. And My name."

He sighed, but he thought it was beautiful why can't she see it? ''But you name means you're unique, and you're hair, what can I say about your hair, it's the same as you're name''

"I don't want to be unique. I want to be like everyone else." Why didn't he understand this?

''Why? Unique is good! Being like everybody else would be boring'' Merlin, I would like to be at least normal for one part.

"You don't understand." She dropped down and landed on her feet.

''Of course I understand! I have wished for at least one part of my life, I could be normal too! But I have accepted that I will never be'' He dropped down next to her, except slipped and almost hit his head on the tree backwards.

She caught his arm. "What do you mean you're not normal?"

He froze, 'Oh merlin, it slipped out I didn't mean it too' He thought.

She looked at him expecting an answer. She saw he was freaked out. "Uhm...never mind..."

He saw her expecting an answer and told her. ''I'm not normal because I'm...A...Werewolf'' He whispered, ashamed of the monster he was.

She smiled at him. She walked up to him and touched his cheek softly.

He looked at her confused, why was she smiling at him? Surely she saw the monster willing to come out?

"Remus. You can't be a monster."

He looked at her Incredulous, ''what? But I am a monster! I risk Sirius, James and Peters lives every month on the full moon!'' He howled, painfully.

She looked shocked. What was he saying? He was the most beautiful guy she had ever seen.

Remus was still wondering why she wasn't screaming bloody murder and running away from him? He is a freaking werewolf for merlin's sake!

"Remus. You'll never be a monster in my eyes." She stepped toward him and placed a hand on his cheek again, he looked like he was about to cry.

He looked into her brown eyes, if shown in the moonlight, they twinkled, He smiled so small, he wasn't sure she saw.

''See what I mean though? One opinion can change a person's perspective''

What Remus would never know is that his opinion is all that matter.

What Tonks does not, and will never know is that her opinion made him see a new light.

She heard a rumble of thunder coming from above. "We should get back to the castle."

He looked back into the sky and saw that it was pitch black, and lightening. He looked back down and smiled at her, ''Yeah, we should'' he held out his hand, offering for her to walk hands and hand with him.

She hesitated but took it anyways.

Remus was at first was worried what Sirius would think of dating his cousin Nymphadora, as they trudged up the castle.

"Remus?" She said pulling him back.

He looked at her, a little confused and surprised at first, why was she pulling him back? ''Yes Nymph-Tonks?''

"Are you worried about Sirius?"

He looked at her shocked, was she worried about him too?

He cleared his throat before speaking, but it still sounded hoarse, ''A little, why?''

"It's just you shouldn't be. Sirius is an understanding person. He loves us both."

He looked at her, and saw her caring eyes traveling all over his face. ''I know, but I was thinking wouldn't it be weird for his best mate dating his cousin?''

"No. It'll just make you family." As soon as she had said it she regretted it.

He looked at her surprised, Make him family? She looked like she regretted so he spoke, ''Yes, I suppose it would'' He smiled.

She smiled softly back at him. She felt rain drops hitting her face. She started shivering.

He noticed immediately, and started running through the rain with her. But he thought of a better Idea, worthy of a Marauder.

Her hair was getting plastered to her face. She sighed

He smirked and looked at her, she wasn't watching him...Good.

She looked down at her favorite boots and noticed they were all muddy. Gah. Stupid rain.

He looked if she was watching one more time and went into action. He lifted her up bridal style and ran with her to the front gates.

She was surprised once they reached inside the castle.

Once they reached the front gates he put her down under the roof. He turned to look at her and saw that she was a little blue.

She was shivering She couldn't help it. She also felt a little sick.

Remus didn't like that she was looking a little blue, plus the fact that her body temperature was cold and shivering, so he quickly opened the gate and pulled her inside where warm air embraced them.

"R-re-Remus. Th-thank y-you."

He smiled at her, he stutter was cute but he still had to get her to Madam Promfry.

''It was my pleasure, Dora''

She tried smiling back but it was impossible. She saw her hair turn an icy blue.

He saw her hair turn Icy blue as well, and really started to worry even more, did she do it or was her body telling her to seek warmth quickly?

''Dora,'' He begun, since she had no problem with it he continued, ''Are you okay?''

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine." She had managed to say she's fine without stuttering.

He looked unsure at her still, ''if you say so, but I'm still bringing you to Madam Promfry''

She smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you." She was starting to get the feeling back in her fingers.

He smiled back, politely. ''Shall we go then?''

She nodded to ashamed to say she can't feel her feet.

He saw swaying so he thought it was because of the affects taking place, so he picked he up again and walked-Jogged to Madam Promfry.

Her head was leaned up against his shoulder the entire time. She felt as if she was going to pass out. She focused on how warm Remus was.

Remus felt his Dora leaning up against him, and saw her eyes closing, he knew that wasn't good, so quickened his pace and said to her, ''Dora, I'm going to need you to stay awake? Can you do that for me?''

She slightly nodded. She knew she wasn't going to be able to. She just needed him to think so.

He sighed, he knew how hard it must be for his Dora to try to stay awake, and he was her in the same situation before, (on accident of course). He started running to the hospital; he was just a corridor away.

She felt herself slipping away slowly.

Remus felt her slump against him and he panicked, he ran into the hospital and set her down on a bed, and called, ''Madam Promfry! I need your help!''

She felt a cover go over her and Remus holding her hand. She heard Madam Promfry shooing Remus away.

Remus felt a little hopeless, just standing there so he sneaked over to Tonks and kissed her forehead and whispered, ''I will be back before you awaken again'' and walked up to his dormitory.

Tonks felt like crying. She wanted Remus there. She felt herself going completely out of the world for now...

**A/N: We hopes you enjoy reading it! **

**Tonks: I mean they would have to, to some degree if they got to the bottom and are reading this…**

**Bizarre: …Excuse her, she's off her rocker. We hope to hear your thoughts in the reviews!**


End file.
